


Significant Learning

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Significant Learning

Iruka was having a very vivid daydream. In it, he was standing in front of the Rokudaime's desk, just as he was doing now. He imagined taking two steps towards the desk and leaning forward, putting his hands around the Hokage's neck.... and squeezing the life out of him.

That was disrespectful. And kind of impossible, but Iruka was allowed to daydream, wasn't he?

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said. "Let me see if I understood what you just asked me."

The Rokudaime nodded, his gaze locked on Iruka unsettingly. Kakashi-sama was so different nowadays; gone was the slouch that had dominated his walk, and the lazy drawl. Since he had been officially sworn in, he had been serious and intent. Also, he had been so busy; Iruka had been surprised to get the summons from the Hokage's office today, considering his packed schedule.

"You want me to re-do the syllabus for all levels at the Academy--"

"Enhance it," the Rokudaime suggested.

"_Enhance_ it," Iruka said through gritted teeth, "by accelerating all modules and thereby allowing students to graduate earlier?"

"Correct." The Hokage gave a single, firm nod. "We need our fighters out on missions _much_ faster."

Iruka didn't even think before he answered. "I don't know if I can do that, sir."

"You _don't_ know?" The Rokudaime said, tone very low and very dangerous; his wide hat cast his already enigmatic face into more mysterious shadow. Iruka swallowed and then tilted up his chin.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, I should have been clearer: I _won't_ do that."

One pale eyebrow arched and Iruka squelched the urge to go into defensive mode.

"Explain yourself," the Hokage said softly.

"I teach children to become killers," Iruka answered, looking him right in the eye. "I teach them to the best way to throw sharp objects at the exposed skin of an enemy, I teach them how which vertebra is the fastest and easiest to break. After I teach them that, I let them outside to have lunch and play. To _play_, Hokage-sama." He clenched his fists. "To play. To be children for as long as they can be, before they become your weapons. I will not take that away from them."

He was breathing hard when he finished his speech, as if he had raced all the way to Suna and back. The Rokudaime got to his feet and Iruka stood his ground.

"Excellent, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka blinked. There was true warmth in the Rokudaime's tone... no, it was more like _pleasure_. What the hell?

"The Elders have asked me to recommend a replacement for Eiji-sensei," the Hokage explained.

Iruka was aghast. "Eiji-sensei is the Head Teacher," he said. "He's--"

"Very old and very deserving of his retirement. As a matter of fact, Eiji-sensei himself has approached me regarding the end of his tenure." Kakashi-sama's lips moved under his mask, a wide smile if Iruka wasn't mistaken. "He was very insistent in having his best teacher take over for him."

"Then what was this all about?" Iruka demanded. His beloved daydream of throttling the Hokage was playing in his brain again. "A test?"

"Yes, a test." The Hokage moved around his desk, as quick as a thought, coming close to rest his hands on Iruka's shoulders. His touch was so warm. "Not only are you concerned about your students, but you follow your heart." His fingers squeezed slightly. "That is very admirable."

Iruka stared at the Hokage and then blushed. "Thank you, Kakashi-sama," he said and then laughed a little. "I thought you were going to... to fire me for disobeying you!"

It was the Hokage's turn to blink at him and then he chuckled as well. "No. From what I've heard, if I made you leave the Academy, your students would probably burn down the Hokage Tower in revenge." He glanced down at his own hands and removed them quickly, as if he hadn't known they were resting that comfortably on Iruka's shoulders. "So... will you take the post?"

"Will I still get missions?" Iruka asked. "I would like that, as far as possible. I need to keep my edge."

Kakashi-sama was looking at him as if he couldn't believe Iruka was real. "Yes," he said. "Not as much as you do now, but yes."

"Then yes." Iruka smiled widely at the Hokage. "I will take up that challenge, sir."

"Do you think you might have time to take up another challenge?"

Iruka raised his eyebrows, but simply asked, "What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"Dinner with me tonight," the Hokage said and Iruka actually stepped back in surprise.

"Hokage-sama--"

"Unless you don't want to." The Rokudaime lost that warm _feeling_ he had been projecting at Iruka, and he was once more brisk and cool, turning away. "You may go, Iruka-sensei."

"I'd like to make you dinner, Roku--- Kakashi." Iruka smiled brilliantly when the Hokage spun around once more, robes fluttering, eyebrow surprised. "I'm the Head Teacher. I _love_ challenges."

_fin_


End file.
